talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
BloodEdge Challenge - Ragna Comes
Visitors from the alien land, the fool that tries to restore the history… Disaster will come pouring in the mist with irresistible forces Special Soul Essence Disaster, called by the members on Erin' s Land. Don' t hesitate, withdraw and lift the sword towards lands of Erin, show your exclusive potential. Event Exclusive Character&Costume Event Exclusive Character Event Info Event Time After the maintenance on Jan. 3rd, 2019 – 23:59 Jan. 20th, 2019 Event Info The Grim Reaper – Ragna Coming Event Edge Challenge is released. During event time, all contents can be accessed via Banner under Battle and event page. After the event there will be an exchange time for 72 hours. Joining Condition Player level should be at least 12 with Chapter 1 (Easy) completed. Event Detail Bloody Edge Challenge Single Battle Complete Single Story Stage Curtain-up to unlock The Grim Reaper – Ragna Multiplayer Battle. Pass the stage for the first time can earn Medal. Complete Single Challenge Stage - Bloody Cain to gain exclusive title of Bloody Edge Challenge - Ragna: Edge. Increase ATK and HP of fire type characters in the party by 25%. Bloody Edge Challenge Multiplayer Boss Battle Create a Multiplayer Boss Battle and winning can increase Perception level by 1. The higher the level, the better the rewards from battle you can get, but the difficulty of the stage will be higher. Stamina will be consumed when creating single player battle, while Spirit Jade will be consumed by 1 when creating multiplayer battle. Spirit Jade can be regenerated by 1 per hour. Costumes, items and Thor’s Medal can be gained via multiplayer battles. When Perception level reaches 80, there is a certain rate that Ragna himself can be gained from multiplayer battles. Change Level of Perception When creating a massive battle of the Grim Reaper – Ragna, players can change Perception level by clicking exchange arrows. Perception - ∞ appeared! After defeating Ragna with Lv. 200 Dimension Perception, there will be chance to activate Perception - ∞. This level has a extreme high difficulty and a high drop rate for costumes and items. After activate this stage, it will maintain if it is not created. Adventurers can use arrows to change the level of the Massive Battle. After creating Perception - ∞, no matter the battle wins or not, it will disappear. Adventurers need to re-challenge Perception – Lv.200 and have chance to activate it again. After the event finishes, this stage cannot be created. Event Rewards Evidence of War of War contains Achievement Quests like Quest, Achievement and Recognition Quest: Complete daily quests to gain a large quantity of Thor's Medal. Achievement: Complete achievements to gain Star Gem, Collab Exclusive Soul Costume Materials, Jade, Pact Scroll, Thor's Medal, Erin’s Heart, Gold Hammer, God’s Wisdom Fruit, Awakening Fruit, Ragna and special Title Edge. Recognition: Analysis Level reaches certain number can gain: Collab Exclusive Soul Costume Materials, Collab Exclusive Costume, Ragna, etc.. The Restored Treasury In The Restored Treasury, Medal can be used to exchange random rewards, which includes Ragna, Collab Exclusive Soul Costume Materials, Collab Exclusive Costume, Gold Hammer, Gold, Jade, Enhance Material, Fruit of Trial, Unshackled Potential Material, etc..